This invention relates to compounds which are antagonists of the progesterone receptor, their preparation and utility.
Intracellular receptors (IR) form a class of structurally related gene regulators known as xe2x80x9cligand dependent transcription factorsxe2x80x9d (R. M. Evans, Science, 240, 889, 1998). The steroid receptor family is a subset of the IR family, including progesterone receptor (PR), estrogen receptor (ER), androgen receptor (AR), glucocorticoid receptor (GR), and mineralocorticoid receptor (MR).
The natural hormone, or ligand, for the PR is the steroid progesterone, but synthetic compounds, such as medroxyprogesterone acetate or levonorgestrel, have been made which also serve as ligands. Once a ligand is present in the fluid surrounding a cell, it passes through the membrane via passive diffusion, and binds to the IR to create a receptor/ligand complex. Once bound to the DNA the complex modulates the production of mRNA and protein encoded by that gene.
A compound that binds to an IR and mimics the action of the natural hormone is termed an agonist, whilst a compound which inhibits the effect of the hormone is an antagonist.
PR antagonists may be used in contraception. In this context they may be administered alone (Ulmann, et al, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 261, 248, 1995), in combination with a PR agonist (Kekkonen, et al, Fertility and Sterility, 60, 610, 1993) or in combination with a partial ER antagonist such as tamoxifen (WO 96/1997 A1 Jul. 4, 1996).
PR antagonists may also be useful for the treatment of hormone dependent breast cancers (Horwitz, et al, Horm. Cancer, 283, pub: Birkhaeuser, Boston, Mass., ed. Vedeckis) as well as uterine and ovarian cancers. Pr antagonists may also be useful for the treatment of non-malignant chronic conditions such as fibroids (Murphy, et al, J. Clin. Endo. Metab., 76, 513, 1993) and endometriosis (Kettel, et al, Fertility and Sterility, 56, 402, 1991).
PR antagonists may also be useful in hormone replacement therapy for post menopausal patients in combination with a partial ER antagonist such as tamoxifen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,136).
PR antagonists, such as mifepristone and onapristone, have been shown to be effective in a model of hormone dependent prostate cancer, which may indicate their utility in the treatment of this condition in men (Michna, et al, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 761, 224, 1995).
The compounds of this invention have been shown to act as competitive inhibitors of progesterone binding to the PR and act as antagonists in functional models, either/or in-vitro and in-vivo. These compounds may be used for contraception, in the treatment of fibroids, endometriosis, breast, uterine, ovarian and prostate cancer, and post menopausal hormone replacement therapy.
Described by Jones, et al, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,810) is the PR antagonist dihydroquinoline A. 
Jones, et al, described the enol ether B (U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,646) as a PR ligand. 
Jones, et al, described compound C (U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,127) as a PR ligand. 
Zhi, et al, described lactones D, E and F as PR antagonists (J. Med. Chem., 41, 291, 1998). 
Zhi, et al, described the ether G as a PR antagonist (J. Med. Chem., 41, 291, 1998). 
Combs, et al., disclosed the amide H as a ligand for the PR (J. Med. Chem., 38, 4880, 1995). 
Perlman, et. al., described the vitamin D analog I as a PR ligand (Tet. Letters, 35, 2295, 1994). 
Hamann, et al, described the PR antagonist J (Ann. N.Y Acad. Sci., 761, 383, 1995). 
Chen, et al, described the PR antagonist K (Chen, et al, POI-37, 16th Int. Cong. Het. Chem., Montana, 1997). 
Kurihari, et. al., described the PR ligand L (J. Antibiotics, 50, 360, 1997). 
Kuhla, et al, disclosed the oxindole M as having cardiotonic activity (WO 86/03749). 
Weber, teaches the oxindole N for cardiovascular indications (WO 91/06545). 
Fischer, et al, describe a preparation for making compounds which include the generic structure O (U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,516). 
Singh, et al, described the PDE III inhibitor P (J. Med. Chem., 37, 248, 1994). 
Andreani, et al, described the cytotoxic agent Q (Acta. Pharn. Nord., 2, 407, 1990). 
Binder, et al, described structure R which is an intermediate for preparing COX II inhibitors (WO 97/13767). 
Walsh described the oxindole S as an intermediate (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,785, 4,670,566). 
Bohm, et al, claim the oxindole T as cardiovascular agents (WO 91/06545). 
Bohm, et al, include the generic structure U (WO 91/04974). 
JP 63112584 A contains the generic structure V: 
Boar, et al, described the dioxolane W as an intermediate for preparation of acetyl-cholinesterase inhibitors (WO 93/12085 A1). 
Kende, et al, described methodology for preparing 3,3-substituted oxindoles, e.g. X, that was utilized in the present invention (Synth. Commun., 12, 1, 1982). 
This invention comprises compounds of the Formula 1: 
wherein:
R1 and R2 are chosen independently from H, alkyl, substituted alkyl; OH; O(alkyl); O(substituted alkyl); OAc; aryl; optionally substituted aryl; heteroaryl; optionally substituted heteroaryl; alkylaryl; alkylheteroaryl; 1-propynyl; or 3-propynyl;
or R1 and R2 are joined to form a ring comprising one of the following:
xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)nCH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2CMe2CH2CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94O(CH2)mCH2xe2x80x94; O(CH2)pO;
xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(H or alkyl)CH2CH2xe2x80x94;
or R1 and R2 comprise a double bond to CMe2, C(cycloalkyl), O, or C(cyloether);
n is an integer from 0 to 5;
m is an integer from 1 to 4;
p is an integer from 1 to 4;
R3 is selected from H, OH, NH2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C3 to C6 alkenyl, alkynyl or substituted alkynyl, or CORA;
RA is selected from H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
R4 is selected from H, halogen, CN, NH2, C1 to C6 alkyl, substituted C1 to C6 alkyl, C1 to C6 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C6 alkoxy, C1 to C6 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C6 aminoalkyl;
R5 is selected from the groups a), b) or c):
a) R5 is a trisubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X, Y and Z as shown below: 
wherein:
X is selected from the group of halogen, OH, CN, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 thioalkyl, substituted C1 to C3 thioalkyl, S(O)alkyl, S(O)2alkyl, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, NO2, C1 to C3 perfluoroalkyl, 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms, CORB, OCORB, or NRCCORB;
RB is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RC is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
Y and Z are independently selected from H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 alkyl, or C1 to C3 thioalkyl; or
b) R5 is a five or six membered heterocyclic ring with 1, 2, or 3 heteroatoms selected from O, S, SO, SO2 or NR6 and containing one or two independent substituents from the group of H, halogen, CN, NO2 and C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, CORD, or NRECORD;
RD is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, substituted C1 to C3 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, C1 to C3 alkoxy, substituted C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 aminoalkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 aminoalkyl;
RE is H, C1 to C3 alkyl, or substituted C1 to C3 alkyl;
R6 is H, or C1 to C3 alkyl; or
c) R5 is an indol-4-yl, indol-7-yl or benzo-2-thiophene moiety, the moiety being optionally substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from halogen, lower alkyl, CN, NO2, lower alkoxy, or CF3;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred set of compounds of this invention is depicted by structure 2, 2a: 
wherein:
R5 is a disubstituted benzene ring containing the substituents X and Y as shown below: 
X is taken from the group of halogen, CN, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C3 alkyl, NO2, C1 to C3 perfluoroalkyl, 5 membered heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms or C1 to C3 thioalkoxy;
Y is a substituent on the 4xe2x80x2 or 5xe2x80x2 position of the disubstituted benzene ring selected from the group of H, halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkoxy, C1 to C4 alkyl, or C1 to C3 thioalkyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Another preferred group of this invention comprises compounds of formulas 2 and 2a wherein R5 is a five membered ring with the structure shown below: 
U is O, S, or NR6,
R6 is H, or C1 to C3 alkyl, C1 to C4 CO2alkyl,
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group of halogen, CN, NO2, C1 to C3 alkyl or C1 to C3 alkoxy; with a proviso that, when Xxe2x80x2 is CN, U is not NR6;
Yxe2x80x2 is selected from H, F, CN, NO2 or C1 to C4 alkyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Another preferred group of formulas 2 and 2a are those in which R5 is a six membered ring with the structure shown 
wherein:
X1 is N or CX2,
X2 is halogen, CN or NO2;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof
The compounds of this invention may contain an asymmetric carbon atom and some of the compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric centers and may thus give rise to optical isomers and diastereomers. While shown without respect to stereochemistry in Formula 1 and 2 the present invention includes such optical isomers and diastereomers; as well as the racemic and resolved, enantiomerically pure R and S stereoisomers; as well as other mixtures of the R and S stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to both straight- and branched-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 8 carbon atoms; xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both straight- and branched-chain alkyl group with 1 or 2 carbon-carbon double bonds and containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms; xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d group is intended to cover both straight- and branched-chain alkyl group with at least 1 or 2 carbon-carbon triple bonds and containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms.
The terms xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csubstituted alkynylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl as just described having one or more substituents from the group including halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, aryl, heterocyclic, substituted aryl, substituted heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, arylthio. These substituents may be attached to any carbon of alkyl, alkenyl, or alkynyl group provided that the attachment constitutes a stable chemical moiety.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refers to an aromatic system which may be a single ring or multiple aromatic rings fused or linked together as such that at least one part of the fused or linked rings forms the conjugated aromatic system. The aryl groups include, but are not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, anthryl, tetrohydronaphthyl, phenanthryl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl as just defined having 1 to 4 substituents from the group including halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, or arylthio.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe a stable 4- to 7-membered monocyclic or a stable multicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated, partially unsaturated, or unsaturated, and which consists of carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms selected from the group including N, O, and S atoms. The N and S atoms may be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring also includes any multicyclic ring in which any of above defined heterocyclic rings is fused to an aryl ring. The heterocyclic ring may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom provided the resultant structure is chemically stable. Such heterocyclic groups include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, thienyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, and isoquinolinyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the heterocyclic just defined having 1 to 4 substituents selected from the group which includes halogen, CN, OH, NO2, amino, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, substituted alkyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxy, alkylamino, or arylthio.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the SR group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl, containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the OR group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl, containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the OR group, where R is aryl or substituted aryl, as defined above. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the RCO group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl, containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarboxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the COOR group, where R is alkyl or substituted alkyl, containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to both secondary and tertiary amines wherein the alkyl or substituted alkyl groups, containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be either the same or different and the point of attachment is on the nitrogen atom. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to Cl, Br, F, or I.
The compounds of this invention may be prepared according to the methods described below. 
According to scheme 1, commercially available oxindole 5 is treated with mixture a strong organo-metallic base (e.g. butyl lithium, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium hexamethyldisilazide) in an inert solvent (e.g. THF, diethyl ether) under nitrogen at reduce temperature (ca. xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.) (Kende, et al, Synth. Commun., 12, 1, 1982). The resulting di-anion is then treated with excess electrophile such as an alkyl halide, preferably the iodide. If R1 and R2 are to be joined such as the product 6 contains a spirocycle at position 3, then the electrophile should be bifunctional, i.e. a diiodide. Subsequent bromination of 6 proceeds smoothly with bromine in acetic acid (an organic co-solvent such as dichloromethane may be added as required) in the presence of sodium acetate, to afford the aryl bromide 7. The bromide 7 is reacted with a palladium salt (e.g. tetrakis(triphenylphoshine)palladium(0)), in a suitable solvent (e.g. THF, dimethoxyethane, ethanol, toluene) at room temperature under an inert atmosphere (argon, nitrogen). The mixture is then treated with an arylboronic acid or boronic acid ester and a base (sodium carbonate, triethylamine, potassium phosphate) in water or fluoride source (cesium fluoride) under anhydrous conditions. The required product 8 is then isolated and purified by standard means.
If R1 and R2 are different, then the intermediate 6 is prepared by reacting the dianion of 5 with one equivalent of the electrophile R1xe2x80x94X (X=leaving group e.g. I). The resultant mono-alkylated compound may be then isolated and re-subjected to the reaction conditions using R2xe2x80x94X, or alternatively used in-situ for the second alkylation with R2xe2x80x94X. Alternatively if the desired product 8 is to contain R2=H, then the isolated mono-alkylated intermediate is taken though the subsequent steps. 
Other methodologies are also available for coupling the pendant aryl group, Ar, to the oxindole platform, for example reaction of compound 7 with an aryl stannane, aryl zinc, or aryl magnesium halide in the presence of a palladium or nickel catalyst (scheme 2). The required aryl-metallic species described above are formed through standard techniques.
Other functionalities can easily be installed into the 3-position of the indoline platform according to scheme 3. Oxidation of the unsubstituted indoline 9, preferably under neutral or acidic conditions (e.g. selenium dioxide in dry dioxane at reflux) affords the isatin 10. Compound 10 may be further functionalized to provide a ketal 11 by treatment with an alcohol and acid catalyst under dehydrating conditions. Alternatively reaction of 10 with a second ketone under suitable conditions (piperidine in toluene at reflux; or TiCl4/Zn in THF at reflux) affords alkylidene derivatives 12. Reaction of the isatin 10 with a grignard reagent or organolithium affords tertiary alcohols 13 (R=H). These alcohols may then be further functionalized by alkylation or acylation procedures. 
Treatment of the bromide 7 in an anhydrous solvent (e.g. THF, Et2O) with a strong base (sodium hydride preferred, sodium hexamethyldisilazide, potassium hydride) followed by reaction at reduced temperature (xe2x88x9250 to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.) with n-butyllithium and N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine followed after a suitable period of time by a trialkylborate (trimethyl or triisopropylborate) gives after acidic work-up the boronic acid 14 (scheme 4). Compound 14 may then be reacted under palladium catalyzed conditions (tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), base (NaHCO3, Na2CO3, K2CO3, triethylamine, CsF) solvent (toluene/EtOH/water, THF/water, dimethoxyethane/water, anhydrous dimethoxyethane) with an aryl bromide, aryl iodide, aryltrifluoromethane sulfonate of aryl fluorosulfonate, to provide the desired compounds 8.
An alternative strategy would be to prepare an organo zinc or magnesium reagent from compound 7 and react it in-situ with an aryl bromide, aryl iodide, aryltrifluoromethane sulfonate of arylfluorosulfonate, under palladium catalyzed conditions to afford compound 8. Such an organo zinc or magnesium species could be prepared by treatment of the bromide 7 in an anhydrous solvent (e.g. THF, Et2O) with a strong base (sodium hydride preferred, sodium hexamethyldisilazide, potassium hydride) followed by reaction at reduced temperature (xe2x88x9250 to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.) with n-butyllithium and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine followed after a suitable period of time by reaction with anhydrous zinc chloride or magnesium bromide.
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of salts derived from pharmaceutically or physiologically acceptable acids or bases. These salts include, but are not limited to, the following salts with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid and, as the case may be, such organic acids as acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, and maleic acid. Other salts include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium in the form of esters, carbamates and other conventional xe2x80x9cpro-drugxe2x80x9d forms, which, when administered in such form, convert to the active moiety in vivo.
This invention includes pharmaceutical compositions and treatments which comprise administering to a mammal a pharmaceutically effective amount of one or more compounds as described above as antagonists of the progesterone receptor.
The progesterone receptor antagonists of this invention, used alone or in combination, can be utilized in methods of contraception and the treatment and/or prevention of benign and malignant neoplastic disease. Specific uses of the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of invention include the treatment and/or prevention of uterine myometrial fibroids, endometriosis, benign prostatic hypertrophy; carcinomas and adenocarcinomas of the endometrium, ovary, breast, colon, prostate, pituitary, meningioma and other hormone-dependent tumors. Additional uses of the present progesterone receptor antagonists include the synchronization of the estrus in livestock.
When the compounds are employed for the above utilities, they may be combined with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or excipients, for example, solvents, diluents and the like, and may be administered orally in such forms as tablets, capsules, dispersible powders, granules, or suspensions containing, for example, from about 0.05 to 5% of suspending agent, syrups containing, for example, from about 10 to 50% of sugar, and elixirs containing, for example, from about 20 to 50% ethanol, and the like, or parenterally in the form of sterile injectable solutions or suspensions containing from about 0.05 to 5% suspending agent in an isotonic medium. Such pharmaceutical preparations may contain, for example, from about 25 to about 90% of the active ingredient in combination with the carrier, more usually between about 5% and 60% by weight.
The effective dosage of active ingredient employed may vary depending on the particular compound employed, the mode of administration and the severity of the condition being treated. However, in general, satisfactory results are obtained when the compounds of the invention are administered at a daily dosage of from about 0.5 to about 500 mg/kg of animal body weight, preferably given in divided doses two to four times a day, or in a sustained release form. For most large mammals, the total daily dosage is from about 1 to 100 mg, preferably from about 2 to 80 mg. Dosage forms suitable for internal use comprise from about 0.5 to 500 mg of the active compound in intimate admixture with a solid or liquid pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. This dosage regimen may be adjusted to provide the optimal therapeutic response. For example, several divided doses may be administered daily or the dose may be proportionally reduced as indicated by the exigencies of the therapeutic situation.
These active compounds may be administered orally as well as by intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous routes. Solid carriers include starch, lactose, dicalcium phosphate, microcrystalline cellulose, sucrose and kaolin, while liquid carriers include sterile water, polyethylene glycols, non-ionic surfactants and edible oils such as corn, peanut and sesame oils, as are appropriate to the nature of the active ingredient and the particular form of administration desired. Adjuvents customarily employed in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions may be advantageously included, such as flavoring agents, coloring agents, preserving agents, and antioxidants, for example, vitamin E, ascorbic acid, BHT and BHA.
The preferred pharmaceutical compositions from the standpoint of ease of preparation and administration are solid compositions, particularly tablets and hard-filled or liquid-filled capsules. Oral administration of the compounds is preferred.
These active compounds may also be administered parenterally or intraperitoneally. Solutions or suspensions of these active compounds as a free base or pharmacologically acceptable salt can be prepared in water suitably mixed with a surfactant such as hydroxypropylcellulose. Dispersions can also be prepared in glycerol, liquid, polyethylene glycols and mixtures thereof in oils. Under ordinary conditions of storage and use, these preparations contain a preservative to prevent the growth of microorganisms.
The pharmaceutical forms suitable for injectable use include sterile aqueous solutions or dispersions and sterile powders for the extemporaneous preparation of sterile injectable solutions or dispersions. In all cases, the form must be sterile and must be fluid to the extent that easy syringe ability exits. It must be stable under conditions of manufacture and storage and must be preserved against the contaminating action of microorganisms such as bacterial and fungi. The carrier can be a solvent or dispersion medium containing, for example, water, ethanol (e.g., glycerol, propylene glycol and liquid polyethylene glycol), suitable mixtures thereof, and vegetable oil.